Celeste
Name: Celestia "Celeste" Arcana Age: Unknown Height: 5'9" Weight: 115lbs Blood type: Ichor DOB: Unknown Place of birth: Heart of a dying star Temperament: Fluctuates drastically depending on the situation. Usually a quirky, spunky, flirty sense of humor. Typically making even the most stressful situations funny. Always willing to help anyone in need. Though, as she is comprised of both light and dark celestial energy, she will quickly show you why she is not to be trifled with or taken advantage of. Her eye color, aura color and even her skin and clothing color will sometimes change depending on her mood. Bio Many eons ago, when the universe was still young and the line that separated good and evil, light and dark, was not yet drawn. All energies were as one. Yet as years passed, billions and billions of years. Which cosmically is a mere blink of an eye, the energies began to separate. Sometimes violently. Massive supernovas and quasars began to litter the ever expanding universe to the point of chaos. As some stars began to separate, the negative and positive energies simply pushed away from one another and drifted off to begin their journeys. The separation was simple and uneventful. Sadly, this was a very small percentage. Most stars' separations ended with their own destruction. But there was one. One star, that did something incredible. As the other stars were separating, this star was concentrating. Focusing the energies into itself! As if this star had a consciousness and knew its fate was likely a violent end. As these celestial energies became focused to a single point, beings began to form. Hundreds and thousands of humanoid beings. Made entirely of pure cosmic, celestial energy. Beings who contained both light and dark celestial energy. The last known entities to harbor both, harmoniously. And thus was born Celestia Arcana. In the heart of a dying star. The final seconds of the stars' life, and the first seconds of Celeste's life were still quite violent. For as the star imploded, a black hole was formed. And as soon as Celeste opened her bright glimmering eyes, she was ripped through a wormhole. Traveling through space and time in a quantum leap, she sprang from the other end of the wormhole and hurdled through a galaxy that would come to be known as the "milky way". Throughout the ages she steadily learned how to harness her hidden celestial power. Moving from solar system to solar system, planet to planet. Helping those in need, and destroying those deemed unworthy of mercy and forgiveness. Yet, she felt as if something in her life was missing. Though she had met, and known thousands. She was still alone. A cosmic nomad. As she was moving through one solar system in particular, she felt something. A strong life force near the brilliant yellow sun that illuminated the planets and warmed her as she approached. "There!" She exclaimed to herself as she spotted the source of this energy. A blue planet. Beautiful and gleaming in the sunlight. Unable to contain her excitement she screamed "comin in hot!". She rocketed through the atmosphere and landed gracefully in Metropolis. Just in time for brainiacs invasion. Disturbingly enough, she became more excited at the destruction that brainiac was causing. Celeste was somewhat fanatical about punishing those deserving of merciless judgement. It was her job, after all, to maintain the balance of the two energies throughout the universe. To make a long story short, Celeste fought endlessly the forces of brainiac. Alone.. Until she met a wonderful group of girls. Girls with talents like her own. And ideals much the same. She had finally had the sense of belonging and family she had longed for. Here at home, with the Justice Girls. Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Super Speed Category:Celestial